


Terre, ombre, lumière

by Thapphireth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: Texte écrit il y a longtemps en réponse au défi "couleur". Peut être vu comme gen ou slash.





	Terre, ombre, lumière

Wonderweiss aimait regarder Kaname lorsqu’il vaquait à ses occupations. Il n’aurait pas su mettre en mots cette impression, mais il voyait en lui un paradoxe.

Un paradoxe fascinant entre la couleur de sa peau, que l’on remarquait, par rapport à celle des autres, de la sienne, même, pâle et en apparence froide, et cet autre noir, celui qu’il était le seul à voir, qu’il emportait partout avec lui, caché derrière ses paupières. Wonderweiss se demandait parfois si le noir qu’il avait derrière les paupières était aussi chaud que celui qui recouvrait sa peau.

Il aurait bien aimé la toucher, cette peau, pour savoir si elle était chaude, si les paumes plus pâles seraient aussi fraîches que le vent de Las Noches, aussi douces que son sable, ou si ces mains, à la fois ombre et lumière, pourraient le geler et le brûler dans le même geste.

Le résultat serait le même. Que ce soit dans la glace ou par le feu, Wonderweiss resterait soudé à l’étrange Shinigami, pour sentir encore ses mains le faire fondre lorsqu’il était glace, le rafraîchir lorsqu’il était feu, et mettre un jour, peut-être, le désir pourpre sur sa peau.

 

Kaname, lui, aimait être près de Wonderweiss, parce qu’en sa présence, il voyait mieux les couleurs. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il s’était pris d’affection pour cet Arrancar à la puissance potentiellement dévastatrice mais à l’innocence presque humaine.

Wonderweiss accentuait les contrastes dans ce qu’il percevait, et cela lui faisait voir mentalement des couleurs plus vives, plus tranchées. L’odeur du sang, qu’il associait au mot rouge, avait pour lui une teinte sombre, une teinte qu’il était le seul à voir et qui restait longtemps dans sa tête et dans sa gorge. Il se demandait parfois si le sang que voyait Wonderweiss, celui qu’il avait goûté pour devenir un Vasto Lorde, avait cette même couleur puissante et chaude comme la terre.

Kaname avait demandé, quand il était encore un enfant, ce qu’était le noir. Le jeune homme à qui il avait posé la question avait réfléchi, puis lui avait répondu que c’était ce qu’on voyait quand on fermait les yeux. Toutes les autres couleurs avaient été associées à quelque chose, mais pas le noir. Le rouge était la couleur du sang, le bleu celle du ciel, le vert celle de l’herbe. Il n’avait pas compris, à l’époque, pourquoi sa peau avait la couleur de ce qu’on voit quand on ferme les yeux. Il avait toujours vécu les yeux ouverts, mais sans rien voir, lui avait-on alors expliqué, c’était comme avoir les yeux fermés en permanence. Comment le noir aurait-il pu être une seule couleur ? Il avait les yeux fermés, mais ce qu’il voyait n’était pas uniforme, et c’était changeant. Plus tard, il avait demandé au capitaine Komamura, qui lui avait répondu que le noir était ce qui pouvait avaler tout le reste.

Il avait finalement réussi à l’associer à une couleur lorsqu’il avait fait la connaissance de Wonderweiss. Le vague souvenir de la lumière qui l’avait frappé lorsque son Zanpakuto s’était révélé à lui, cette unique expérience de la vue, lui était revenu en mémoire lorsque le reiatsu du Hollow l’avait englouti dans une vague d’enthousiasme. Il avait été englouti dans le noir, ce jour-là.

Il ne savait pas et ne saurait jamais, à moins que ses yeux ne soient guéris, qu’il voyait en noir ce que les autres appelaient blanc, et que son ombre était leur lumière. Le sang et le désir avaient pour lui la couleur de la terre, et la violence qui coulait en Wonderweiss venait, sous ses paupières, se mêler à ce rouge sombre et le salir comme l’étranglait parfois, dans la solitude de ses draps, l'envie de se mêler à la noirceur qui habitait l’innocent malgré l’immaculation de son nom, et de devenir la terre sous ses ongles, le sang sous sa peau, la mort sous ses pas.

Wonderweiss le blanc lui avait donné la couleur des émotions.


End file.
